


i want your dreary mondays

by fromzerohs (greymooses)



Series: kismet-verse [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: "friends" is questionable tbh, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Bickering, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Kihyun is whipped, M/M, Making Out, boys being dumb, changkyun is a good friend, dumbass!ki, hoseok is there for a hot second, implied top!ki if that somehow matters, kihyuk rise, non-graphic animal death mention, rampant abuse of commas and run on sentences, someone has a headband kink, techs!kihyuk, that someone is me, that's the tag i needed, wonkyun if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/fromzerohs
Summary: minhyuk, on his worst days, makes kihyun feel like every possible natural disaster is happening around him simultaneously.





	1. i want your dreary mondays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about the animal death: we don't know the animal, it's a non-graphic mention of an already euthanized dog that lived a very good life. it's a catalyst for this whole mess and happens right at the beginning. kihyun's approach to the situation could be mildly triggering? he's a veterinary professional, this is routine, i speak from experience here. so idk take care of yourself.
> 
> this is within kismet-verse, but happens like six months down the road from where it currently is. i really just wanted to write kihyuk getting together bc this probably wouldn't make it to the main story but i've known exactly how these two would figure out their shit since before i even considered writing actual fic, so. onwards to dumb boys and soft makeouts.

yoo kihyun has been a veterinary technician for eight years. he has emergency and surgical certifications. bad days happen.

yoo kihyun is not heartless. he has lost animals on the operating table, and he has seen them come into the emergency clinic too sick to leave again. in the handful of months since moving with changkyun to hoseok's practice, he has fallen in love with some of their regular patients.

but yoo kihyun is a professional, and he holds himself and everyone else to carefully crafted standards.

when he has to bag a fifty-kilogram dog for pickup, he gets cranky. when it's not five minutes after the owners said a very tearful goodbye and his annoying coworker is nowhere to be found, he gets _pissed_.

"minhyuk? could i get some fucking help in here, you asshole?"

kihyun shovels used tissues into the trash can under the sink.

"hey, ki, what do you need?" comes from behind him.

he gets a little more furious that the voice isn’t minhyuk’s.

instead, hoseok leans against the door frame, banana halfway to his open mouth.

"i need minhyuk to do his job and help me," kihyun says, with a tone likely sharper than it should be when addressing their boss and minhyuk's best friend.

hoseok glances at the exam table and swallows. "i can take care of this if you refill the paper towels in the restroom?" hoseok suggests. "i was on my way to do it when you let loose with that colorful request."

his boss’s lip twitches like he wants to laugh but is trying to be a voice of reason and authority. kihyun ducks his head and mutters a "sorry." he does not mutter that minhyuk deserves it.

“babe?” a voice calls from the back room. changkyun. “i’m cold, come hug me.”

when kihyun was younger, he used to dream about being able to stop time, just for a moment. it would’ve been ideal in a number of situations where he had difficulty controlling his temper and got into trouble he maybe shouldn’t have gotten into.

he’s found ways, in his decade of adult life, to calm himself without a superpower. he loves changkyun. he really does. he loves working with him. he loves seeing him happy. he even gets a little kick out of the fact that he himself is responsible for changkyun and hoseok meeting. but when his friend picks _now_ to be sickeningly sweet, he finds himself struggling.

kihyun rolls his eyes and throws his plastic bag into the sink with a scoff. hoseok moves out of the doorway to let him through, raising his half-eaten banana over his head like he’s protecting it from kihyun’s potential wrath, and he knows he’ll have to sincerely apologize later, which only makes him more irritated.

yoo kihyun is a professional. or at least, he tries to be.

this is why when he steps into the supply closet for paper towels, turns on the light, and sees minhyuk perched on a stool in the corner — arms around his shins and forehead on his knees — he does _not_ throw the nearest object he can get his hands on at his head.

because that would be unprofessional.

and minhyuk is sniffling, so really, throwing something at him right now would probably be pretty shitty on a personal level, too.

“you shouldn’t sit like that,” he snaps instead, “unless you want to blow out your knee again.”

“you’d love it if that happened,” minhyuk mumbles, lifting his head to look at kihyun. he has clearly been crying. his face is a wet, puffy, red mess. some of his hair is stuck to his cheeks, and kihyun almost feels guilty about hiding all of the headbands he leaves in every corner of the office. “my being stuck at the desk would validate your feeling that i don’t do enough around here.”

kihyun wants to pull his hair out. “you know that’s complete bullshit, minhyuk,” he sighs. before minhyuk can reply, he slips out of the closet and into the hallway. he opens the large freezer sitting in the corner, retrieves one of the softer headbands from the box he’s stashed them in, and winds through the back door to their kitchen area. he tosses the headband in the microwave, punches in ten seconds, but only waits for five before pulling it out and heading back to the closet.

yoo kihyun might be a little bit petty.

he slips inside to find minhyuk full on sobbing. he closes the door a little more forcefully than he needs to, and minhyuk whimpers. “can you leave me alone for five minutes? what do you want, kihyun?”

“no, because we have two clients coming in soon. i need you,” he explains in his gentlest voice, but his fingernails dig into his palm. “i hate that we can’t just be professional.”

minhyuk looks up at him, then, and he’s staring daggers at the spot in between kihyun’s eyes.

“do you know how long i’ve known that dog, yoo kihyun? _seven years_.” he sniffles, wipes at his nose with a handful of tissues. kihyun crosses his arms in front of him, clutching the headband tight enough to strangle it if it were alive. “when hoseok started this practice, that family followed _me_ from their previous veterinarian. they _trusted me_, and i—” a sob breaks free from his throat and cuts him off.

kihyun is so done with today. he wants to finish the last few appointments, clean up as efficiently as possible, and go home and hug his own dog.

but most of all, he’s pissed minhyuk seems to think he’s unaffected by the more depressing parts of their job.

“okay, and?” he snaps again, moving across the room to stand in front of his coworker. “you put it away until the end of the day, because there are other families with other pets that still need us to _do our jobs_, minhyuk.” he puts the headband in the pocket of his scrub top and reaches his hands out to push the hair away from minhyuk’s cheeks.

yoo kihyun is not heartless. if anything, yoo kihyun might have too much heart, which he keeps vehemently guarded against the inherent sadness of his chosen career: pets don’t live as long as people.

and if that means he misses out on human relationships sometimes, that’s usually fine with him. but constantly butting heads with minhyuk in an office where their bosses and respective best friends are making out in between patients must be fraying his nerves more than he realizes.

minhyuk sniffles again, but his eyes have gone wide at kihyun’s hands on his cheeks, and kihyun has no idea why he does it. later, he’ll scream into a pillow and bomi will get worried her provider of food and snuggles is dying. but he leans down and places a feather-light kiss on minhyuk’s right cheek, where he had brushed away the hair that was stuck in his tears. and then, because yoo kihyun is an absolute mess of a human, he does it again on the left cheek.

and because he’s already here, and he already wants the floor to swallow him whole, and minhyuk’s breath hitched and his eyelids fluttered closed, kihyun softly pecks him on the lips.

yoo kihyun has been a veterinary technician for eight years. he has emergency and surgical certifications. bad days happen. but yoo kihyun has _never_ had a bad day result in kissing a coworker that he wants to strangle the vast majority of the time.

kihyun fishes the headband out of his top, drops it in minhyuk’s lap, walks out without the paper towels he came for, and doesn’t talk to or look at minhyuk for the rest of the day.

~

that night, he ignores the _what the fuck did you do to min_ text from changkyun and turns off his phone. he hugs bomi to his chest until she wiggles her way out of his arms. he definitely screams into a pillow.

and then he sleeps for ten hours.

he dreams about his life, and it's like a movie.

he sees himself on the first day at hoseok's: walking in and meeting minhyuk, who was sitting behind the front desk with one foot on the chair and a pen cap dangling from his mouth, his hair flopped over the sides of his stupid headband, and his long fingers pecking away at the keyboard in front of him.

he sees them eating lunch at the end of that week: in silence, because changkyun and hoseok had gone out, and they were still prone to more fighting than kihyun wanted to deal with.

he sees minhyuk in the fall: head bowed over his textbook in between patients, braced knee propped on an overturned mop bucket under the desk. he sees himself, pissed about something he doesn't even remember, coming around the corner and watching him for a few seconds, wringing his hands, before stuffing them into his pockets and retreating.

he sees him in the closet that afternoon: a mess but objectively beautiful, and in his dream he wants to tell hoseok and changkyun to help each other through the rest of the patients so he can hold minhyuk to his chest and pet his hair and let him cry, because even though kihyun can compartmentalize, that doesn't mean everyone can or should.

kihyun wakes at six, shoves his pillow over his face, and groans.

~

to: changkyun (06:08)  
_i kissed him._

from: changkyun (06:09)  
_…_

to: changkyun (06:09)  
_i'll fix it._

from: changkyun (06:10)  
_you left me on read for eleven hours and then drop that bomb? all due respect, hyung, but what the fuck._

kihyun cringes.

to: changkyun (06:11)  
_i know. i'm sorry. i freaked out._

from: changkyun (06:12)  
_meet me at the breakfast place in thirty minutes. you're buying._

to: changkyun (06:12)  
_that’s fair._

~

kihyun arrives first and orders for them. he’s sipping his coffee and staring vacantly at the wall, vaguely wondering where everything went wrong yesterday, when changkyun enters a few minutes later.

"god, this is so awkward,” changkyun whines as he slides into the booth. kihyun makes an effort to lock eyes with him and finds a serious changkyun looking back. “as your boss, you need to figure out whatever bullshit is going on. make out or don't, but minhyuk does a lot more than you think he does. you two could be a fantastic team if you'd stop trying to control him — unless he's working in your surgical space."

kihyun sits with his hands around his coffee cup, lips in a tight line. changkyun isn’t wrong, and it’s within his right to comment on the atmosphere at work.

kihyun likes structure and protocols — a time and place and way for everything to be done. minhyuk, on his worst days, makes kihyun feel like every possible natural disaster is happening around him simultaneously, but he’s brilliant with people and sees a whole picture whereas kihyun is brilliant with technique and sees minute details. even kihyun can recognize that this is exactly why they could be a great team — if only minhyuk would stop pushing his buttons for sport. 

maybe if kihyun stopped pushing minhyuk’s, too.

"as your friend,” changkyun continues in a softer voice, “thank god this is finally happening. the amount of cuddle time you've indirectly cost me because minhyuk needed to whine about you to my boyfriend is ridiculous."

"what?" kihyun blinks, confused.

"oh no," changkyun drones, lazily waving a hand in the air, "cat's out of the bag, what have i done?" he covers his mouth and widens his eyes in mock horror.

kihyun just stares, the napkin he was fiddling with falling to the table when his fingers still. sure, minhyuk was receptive to the whole kissing thing, but he figured it was being caught up in the moment, not an ongoing struggle.

their food comes, and they spend a few minutes eating. kihyun tries to figure out how he missed something as monumental as someone like minhyuk maybe wanting someone like him.

eventually, changkyun speaks up again. “do you remember when you two went to that conference before his surgery and ditched a whole day to go to the beach?"

"how do you know about that?" kihyun asks, furrowing his brows.

"he got too excited about the pictures you took of him and spilled all of your secrets to hoseok,” changkyun says, taking another bite of his eggs. “anyway, he had a selfie of you two as his home screen for weeks."

“oh,” kihyun replies. he remembers bits and pieces of that day.

_"everything looks boring today,” minhyuk whines. “we already hit the vendors. let's go to the boardwalk.”_

_"they didn't pay for us to come here so we could go to the beach," kihyun scolds, blood pressure increasing._

_"does that stick up your ass ever get uncomfortable?" minhyuk shoots back._

_"try it sometime and find out for yourself."_

_"you know, sticks aren't ideal. there's a great sex toy shop—"_

_"please stop," kihyun groans. "you win."_

_*_

_kihyun is taking pictures of the ocean when minhyuk jumps into the frame, posing with his arms spread on the railing behind him. kihyun stops and stares at him._

_"why did you stop?"_

_"you're in the way."_

_”i'm improving the quality of your photos."_

_kihyun sighs and snaps a couple pictures to appease him. minhyuk beams. he pulls out his phone and holds an arm up._

_"get in here, we need to document this day."_

_kihyun moves under his arm, drawn into minhyuk's absurd gravitational pull, and throws up a peace sign next to an intentionally blank expression. minhyuk snaps a few photos._

_"a day of technician solidarity?" kihyun asks when he puts his phone back in his pocket. "revolution against the oppressors?"_

_"no, the day yoo kihyun finally recognized the aesthetic value of lee minhyuk," he laughs, and kihyun fumes the whole way back to the hotel._

maybe the closet incident meant something kihyun was too preoccupied with hating minhyuk professionally to notice.

changkyun clears his throat. "you look like you're in pain."

"i'm such an asshole.”

"yeah, sometimes,” changkyun shrugs. “i'm pretty sure that’s part of the appeal for him.”

kihyun checks his watch and sighs. minhyuk is probably at the office already, so he figures he might as well take care of the situation sooner rather than later. he waves their waiter over and orders a coffee and omelette plate to go, because minhyuk never eats breakfast and complains all the way up until lunch.

“what are you going to do?” changkyun asks, pushing food around his plate.

"feed him,” kihyun replies, “because i don’t want to deal with his whining today. and then—” he pauses, staring into his coffee cup. “i don’t know,” he shakes his head. “he drives me crazy."

"you kissed him."

"he was—" kihyun starts, but then deflates. "yeah. it was a bad day for both of us and i was angry and sad and kissed him and ran away."

"so maybe you apologize for running away, at least," changkyun suggests.

"what if he hates me?" kihyun asks.

changkyun hums, and kihyun thinks he probably knows more than he’s said. "i don't think that's likely,” he admits, “though he'll probably act like he does, because it's some weird foreplay for you two."

the waiter comes back with minhyuk’s food and the bill, and kihyun spends a moment checking for errors before pulling out his credit card. changkyun watches him, and when the waiter walks off he speaks up again.

“hyung?”

“yeah, kyun.” kihyun is tired and their day hasn’t even started yet.

“think less with your head,” changkyun tells him, putting a finger to his temple for emphasis, “and more with your dicks.”

kihyun snorts. “slytherins aren’t literal snakes, changkyun.”

“the second one is your heart dick, hyung,” changkyun informs him, deadpan.

kihyun shakes his head and scrunches up his nose, but it’s actually pretty solid advice.

~

when kihyun arrives at the office, he sees minhyuk sitting at the desk inside. he hasn't changed into his scrub top yet, and kihyun realizes he's never seen him without one in this setting. he looks impossibly small, curled up on the chair with his knees in his hoodie, hair still wet from his shower.

he taps the door gently with his foot and minhyuk looks up, face devoid of emotion. kihyun shows him his full hands — a request to come open the door — but he goes back to staring at the computer.

kihyun bites the inside of his cheek and feels his heart rate jump in irritation.

he finally wrestles the door open, almost dropping the coffee. he walks briskly to the desk and deposits the food and caffeine in front of minhyuk. “please eat,” he says.

“i don’t want your guilt food,” minhyuk replies, not letting his eyes leave the screen. kihyun understands, but frustration bubbles under his skin.

"i haven't had a boyfriend in half a decade," kihyun says. it feels like the wrong thing as it comes out of his mouth, but it’s too late to take it back.

"if this is you asking for sex advice, please use the internet instead."

"no, it's just— it's been a while since i was last attracted to a man."

minhyuk sighs, draws something on a piece of paper in front of him, and holds it up: nothing but a dot in the center of it.

kihyun blinks and balls his hands into fists at his sides. "what the fuck?"

"your point is here," he states, pressing a fingertip to the mark, "presuming you have one. you're way off the paper. i'm tired, kihyun."

“_you’re_ tired? you have a nasty retort for _everything_, minhyuk.”

“yeah, i’m tired,” minhyuk agrees, spinning his chair to finally look at kihyun. “i’m tired of feeling like you’re judging everything i do. i’m tired because i only sleep four hours a night. i have an anatomy exam at the end of the week and i wanted to use this time to study but you’re _here_. you’re _always_ here.”

“i’m sorry i kissed you.”

“you’re sorry you—” minhyuk starts, breaking off to laugh bitterly. “of course that’s what you’re sorry about.”

“i’m sorry about a lot of things, if you’d let me fucking finish. has anyone ever muzzled you because oh my god.”

“maybe you should try it.” he says it flippantly, like he just wants kihyun to go away.

“i’d rather know the end of your incessant fucking babbling is because of me, not some cloth and velcro.”

minhyuk raises an eyebrow at him but doesn't miss a beat. "you think you could shut me up with your dick. that's cute. and mild sexual harassment."

kihyun throws his hands up. "i'm sorry, okay? i'm sorry i kissed you, and i'm sorry i avoided you, and i'm very sorry that i came here early and thought we could fix it. how the fuck do people date you?"

"usually by saying 'hey minhyuk, you're pretty great and super hot, do you want to go out?' and not hiding all of my headbands like a fucking serial killer collecting trophies."

kihyun rolls his eyes, turning on his heel to storm to the freezer in the back hallway. he pulls it open, grabs the box of headbands, and slams the lid shut. when he rounds the corner back to reception, minhyuk is blocking his path with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"i knew it," he says. "i can't believe yoo kihyun has a headband kink."

"you leave them _everywhere_," kihyun yells. he shoves his hand in the box and pulls out a few, letting them dangle from his fingers. "there must be twenty in here, and i started collecting them two weeks ago! who needs this many headbands?"

minhyuk rips the box out of his hands. "me, after you started stealing them all because of your fetish. i had to buy new ones." he has the audacity to pout, but his eyes hold a challenge, and kihyun's blood _boils_.

before he's entirely sure he's made a conscious decision, he knocks the box out of minhyuk's hands, shoves him against the wall, and cages him with his arms. "i can't _stand_ you," kihyun spits. their feet are surrounded by minhyuk's stupid headbands, and their normally small height discrepancy feels much larger in their current position.

"obviously," minhyuk hums. he looks at his empty hands, drops his arms to his sides, and _smirks_. "can we get to the part where we kiss and make up?"

in an instant, a sense of calm settles itself in kihyun's rib cage. minhyuk is playing with him like a cat, releasing its prey only to pounce again a few seconds later, but he exposed himself with that question. some part of this is more than a game to minhyuk, and kihyun realizes he's okay with that.

he bends his elbows and leans into minhyuk's space, testing his reaction. his lips are a chewed mess, but kihyun thinks the bottom one could use more teeth marks, if he's honest. minhyuk rolls his eyes and inhales like he's going to talk again, so kihyun moves up onto his toes and kisses him.

the little "hmph" and sharp exhale minhyuk forces through his nose when he does it will rank high as one of kihyun's favorite sounds for months.

minhyuk immediately slots their mouths together, confirming the brat was baiting him and kihyun has only given him exactly what he wanted. but when the blond winds his arms loosely around kihyun's neck and lets himself sink against the wall, kihyun finds he doesn't really give a shit.

he pushes his weight back to his feet, dropping his arms, and minhyuk whimpers into his mouth. kihyun nips his lip, then brings a hand back up and buries it in the hair at the nape of his neck — a silent promise he's not going anywhere — before he realigns his body and steps closer. minhyuk's hair is so fluffy, even the layers underneath, and this may have been a mistake.

kihyun is inching the fingers of his free hand up under the hem of minhyuk's hoodie, aiming for the skin at his hip, when he registers two sounds: the door opening behind them, and changkyun obnoxiously announcing "good morning!"

minhyuk pulls his lips away, and kihyun opens his eyes to find him letting his head fall back against the wall. his chest rises and falls deeply before he tips his head to the side to see around kihyun, hands still hanging loose behind his neck. he's flushed and his hair dried in messy waves and kihyun wants to fight him but also fight the world _for_ him.

"good morning, kyunnie," minhyuk chirps. he beams like any other day, no sense of shame at being caught in a compromising position.

kihyun hasn't moved. he doesn't really want to, and after everything changkyun and hoseok have made him and minhyuk bear witness to in this office, he figures they deserve this moment. he closes his eyes and slowly drags his fingertips along the skin at the waist of minhyuk's jeans instead.

"hoseok will be here in five," changkyun tells them on his way to the back. "i'm here for this," he adds, gesturing at the two of them, "but please not in reception."

"we need to talk about this," minhyuk says, serious.

"yeah, but i think i'm here for it, too," kihyun shrugs. "are you?" minhyuk doesn't answer — he crouches to the floor to collect his headbands instead. kihyun gives him a questioning look. minhyuk locks eyes with him, then throws a pointed glance at his pants in return. kihyun groans. "you're going to be even more of a menace now, aren't you?" he asks.

minhyuk stands, last headband collected in the box on the ground, and grins wickedly. "you adore me, yoo kihyun."

"i might," he agrees, and the grin vanishes from minhyuk's face.

yoo kihyun is neither heartless nor dumb. he knows they still have things to work out, and dating probably won't be easy, but for the first time in a while he feels happy and challenged instead of frustrated and defeated.

"honestly," minhyuk says, right before pecking kihyun's forehead, "i might adore you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact snakes have two penises and the plural was not a typo. thanks for reading hope that was fun for everyone i enjoyed writing it idk life has been kicking my ass. minhyuk deserves the ENTIRE WORLD and kihyun deserves to grovel some more for his shitty behavior and they're gonna have an Adult Conversation, i promise.
> 
> title's from [paper rings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zdg-pDF10g) by taylor swift bc the second lover dropped i was like omg this is so kihyuk after they've been together for a while. i regret nothing. [twt](https://twitter.com/fromzerohs/)


	2. i hate accidents except when we went from friends to this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "okay, well, i don't know. why does anyone like anyone, kihyun?"
> 
> "i think i love you, too, by the way."
> 
> "that's fantastic. why are we still wearing clothes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh... idk, y'all, have another chapter, picking up immediately after the last one. there's an alarming lack of actual kissing in this bc tongues are confusing? idk how that happened. bumped up to an m rating bc sexual content oh my but it's like the mildest softest fucking m ever istg. it's still kihyun's pov so Feelings? idk what this is i'm sorry.

the work day following their kiss feels impossibly long.

minhyuk eats the food kihyun brought him, after all. he does it sitting on the desk next to the keyboard with his feet in kihyun's lap, scrolling tumblr on his phone with one hand, and it's the first thing hoseok sees when he arrives. minhyuk waves over his shoulder and hoseok stops, gapes at kihyun, moves his mouth like he's going to say something, but ultimately gives a slow shake of his head and continues passing through.

kihyun places his hand on minhyuk's no-longer-bad knee and squeezes it gently, running his thumb lightly over the scar hidden by the thin material of his scrub pants. he's seen it dozens of times, has memorized its location because that's what he does, but never touched it. minhyuk shoots him an inquisitive look through his bangs, mouth full of eggs.

"i need to talk to him, let me up."

minhyuk shifts without speaking, pulling his legs onto the desk instead and crossing them under the takeout box before turning his attention back to his phone. kihyun stands. he tells himself he will walk past minhyuk without bending down to kiss him, but he's unbelievably weak and does it anyway, using a finger under minhyuk's chin to lift his head from its reading position — the idiot is going to destroy his neck — and dropping a quick peck on his lips.

minhyuk makes a satisfied noise as he walks away, which is a nice change of pace.

kihyun catches up to hoseok at the fridge.

"good morning," hoseok greets, lifting an eyebrow.

"i'm sorry i snapped at you yesterday," kihyun tells him, ignoring the implied question. "you were just trying to help, and i was an asshole."

"we have bad days, kihyun, it's fine." hoseok's expression is soft and open, and kihyun understands once again why changkyun cares for him so much. "it's minhyuk who deserves an apology, but it seems like you took care of that already."

"yeah, sort of. we haven't had a lot of time to talk yet."

hoseok huffs a laugh. "good luck with that." he brings a hand to rest on kihyun's shoulder, morphing his features back into something serious. "just make it right with him, and we're fine. you know i value having you here, right?" he asks, then clarifies, "not just in town because changkyun needs his best friend, but here at work, too."

kihyun nods. "i do, but thanks for reminding me."

"okay, good." hoseok beams at him. "i need to go brief changkyunnie on his eight-thirty. can you get minhyuk off the desk, please?"

~

hoseok and changkyun go out for lunch, leaving them in the office alone. minhyuk opts to study and eat instead of attempting to coax kihyun into doing anything inappropriate — a relief, honestly, because kihyun doesn’t trust himself to say no at this point.

kihyun scrolls through twitter and minhyuk flips through his notes. sometimes he mumbles pronunciations as he’s reading, and kihyun is surprised when his reaction is a desire to reach across the table and hold his hand instead of correcting him like usual.

"kihyunnie," minhyuk sing-songs, still staring at his notes.

"hm?"

"are we going to your place or mine after work?" he asks, head down and refusing to look at kihyun.

"to talk?"

"sure," minhyuk agrees.

"my place is closer," kihyun says, "and probably cleaner."

"excuse me," minhyuk objects, finally raising his eyes to meet kihyun’s. "i have _clutter_, but it’s plenty clean."

kihyun frowns. "my place," he decides. "for talking."

"talking," minhyuk nods in agreement. "pinky promise," he offers, holding his pinky out.

kihyun rolls his eyes and refuses to link fingers with him.

"you’re saying sacrocaudalis wrong."

~

not completing the pinky promise may have been a mistake, because without it minhyuk seems to have no ability to hold himself accountable for agreeing that they would _talk_.

sure, he controls himself for the rest of the day in the office — doing a lot of studying in the downtime between patients — and at kihyun’s building, he follows through the hallway to kihyun’s door without laying a finger on him.

the second they step inside, though, he cages kihyun against the door and leans down, stealing a kiss that’s softer and shorter than expected, like he’s showing reverence instead of being a horny demon. kihyun is torn between letting him pull away and tugging him closer, but the latter wins. it’s a complete reversal of the morning and he’s oddly okay with it. he has more freedom to let his hands wander and he uses it well.

they kick their shoes off clumsily at some point but stay against the door. truthfully, sex is great and all, but kihyun loves this part the most. minhyuk is soft and warm against him and there's something special about letting his eyes stay closed and feeling — over and under clothes, mapping out planes and curves of a body with his fingertips and surgical precision.

he's never noticed how lean minhyuk is, not until holding him like this, and he's so damn _long_. kihyun drags his hands out of minhyuk's hair and down his back, naming muscle and bone in his head as he makes his way to the hem of his shirt. he gets his hands under it and walks his fingers across minhyuk's lower back, drawing a noticeable shiver from him before he presses his hips closer to kihyun's.

minhyuk touches the tip of his tongue to the roof of kihyun’s mouth, and he swears the sensation goes right to his dick. a whimper escapes his throat and he presses his nails into minhyuk's sides in retribution. minhyuk breaks away, leaving a small peck on the corner of kihyun's mouth. he removes his palm from the door and cups kihyun's face, running his thumb across his cheek, as he starts trailing his lips across kihyun’s jaw. he's heading for his neck or an ear or god only knows where, and when kihyun tips his head back and bucks his hips looking for friction, he's struck by a moment of clarity.

"min, this isn't— _fuck_—" he cuts himself off when minhyuk’s tongue flicks his earlobe, turning his face into the large palm cradling the other side of his head.

"not yet, no," minhyuk purrs, sinking to his knees. he puts a hand on kihyun’s stomach and pushes his shirt up, exposing a strip of skin.

"— _talking_," kihyun whines. "oh my god."

"shut up."

kihyun attempts to smack him on the shoulder but it lacks conviction and only his fingers land, curling into the fabric of minhyuk's shirt.

he thinks it's probably not the most effective way to convince his boyfriend — oh _god_, is minhyuk his _boyfriend?_ — that he's serious about stopping. 

teeth graze his hip where minhyuk is depositing kisses and nipping along his waistband, fingers entangled in the drawstrings of his scrubs, pulling to increase the amount of sensitive skin he can access.

"minhyuk," he groans. "_min_, stop."

he grabs minhyuk by the arms and pulls him to his feet. he stands, arms crossed in front of his chest, and has the audacity to pout. his hair is a mess, thanks to kihyun's own hands, and his obvious erection is kind of making kihyun's mouth water, but they _need_ to talk.

they work together, kihyun thinks, and changkyun and hoseok are basically married and there's so much he and minhyuk could fuck up if they don't do this the right way. he'll blame that for his hands shaking in this moment. it has nothing to do with his feelings.

"we… i…" kihyun tries, but all his blood is currently pooled well south of his brain and he might as well be having a stroke.

"your dick could be in my mouth right now, and you stopped me to offer that magnificent insight into our relationship. incredible."

kihyun takes a few deep breaths, trying to gather his thoughts. he's reeling a little at the fact that after everything they've been through, they're standing here in kihyun's apartment, still winded from heated kisses and restraining themselves from going further.

he can feel minhyuk's hair between his fingers, like some phantom fucking limb, and it doesn't help his nerves.

"i don't want to be worrying about apologies and what we are instead of enjoying whatever we do tonight," he explains. "which, by the way, could be me helping you study until midnight and then literally sleeping with you fully-clothed and wrapped in my arms."

he reaches out and unfolds minhyuk's arms, tugging him along by the wrists as he walks backwards to the sofa. "please," he says, dropping minhyuk's hands and sitting.

minhyuk shakes his head, but sits. "that was so fucking cheesy. i'm in love with the cheesiest romantic alive."

kihyun's breath catches just as minhyuk claps his hands over his mouth and springs from the sofa. 

"min, hey, _minhyuk_," kihyun pleads, reaching for his wrist again. "it's okay, i agree i'm a cheesy romantic."

minhyuk lets out a whine, then sits again.

"this would be so much easier if you'd just fuck me and send me home."

"i'd rather fuck you and make you breakfast in the morning, _after_ you sit here and let me apologize."

"but i don't have extra scrubs and your tops will be too—"

"i shouldn't have ignored you," kihyun interrupts, because nothing good can come from letting minhyuk finish that thought. "i'm sorry. i panicked, and i was so irritated about the dog and evidently holding in some unresolved feelings for you. i wish i had… i don't know. done this properly."

"like a cheesy romantic," minhyuk helpfully supplies.

"yeah."

"you'll have your moments. i was mad at you, but then i realized… that's part of why i like you. you're a fun puzzle. it was like i had to unlock the bonus levels."

kihyun just stares at him. "there are so many things wrong with that, i don’t even know where to start."

"you can't just kiss me to shut me up every time we disagree, though," minhyuk says, shifting to angle his body towards kihyun. "and i work my ass off."

"i know that, rationally speaking."

"okay, so i feel like you're making this unnecessarily complicated."

kihyun sighs. "we work together. our best friends are together. i don't want to ruin anything. and honestly, you drive me crazy. it makes no sense."

"you know i did a lot of annoying shit just to wind you up, right?" minhyuk asks, leaning into the back of the sofa. "i'm not proud of that, but you came here and it was so hard. did i drive you crazy before we'd actually met?"

"i got used to it, but that was different."

"it wasn't, though," minhyuk counters. "that was unfiltered minhyuk, before… everything."

"oh."

"yeah, oh," minhyuk says, and it sounds mournful and sad and kihyun feels terrible. "so i might be a little in love with you. i know you're sorry. i can see it all over your face. i can feel it in the way you kiss me. i just want to be us, without the stupid bullshit. part of that is my fault, part of it is yours, but i don't think we need to figure it all out right now. what’s important is that we make a conscious choice to try going forward."

"why do you even like me? i've been awful to you."

minhyuk raises an eyebrow at him. "ignoring the fact that you're hot, one of the first things you said to me was that you and saja bite people who annoy you, but you've never bitten me."

"i didn't mean i literally bite, though she does."

"okay, well, i don't know. why does anyone like anyone, kihyun?"

"i think i love you, too, by the way."

"that's fantastic. why are we still wearing clothes?"

"are we actually doing this?"

"having sex? i hope so."

"dating, min."

minhyuk reaches into his pocket and removes his phone. he unlocks it and after a few swipes and taps, he holds the screen up for kihyun to look at. it’s an open contact, and kihyun notices the number is his. the name says "annoying boyfriend".

"i don’t know why you’re making a big deal out of labels, but i haven’t gone out on a single date since i saw your dumb face. which means i haven’t gotten laid in over six mon—"

"oh my god, shut up," kihyun breathes, grabbing minhyuk’s face and pulling him in.

minhyuk is only caught off guard for a second before he realizes what's happening. he pushes into kihyun's space, climbing into his lap where he has to lean down slightly to keep their lips connected, practically surrounding kihyun. he wraps his arms tightly around kihyun's shoulders, kihyun tilts his head back, and minhyuk kisses him like he's trying to erase every worry kihyun had voiced. he attempts to roll his hips, but kihyun is holding them steady, so he whines into their kiss instead.

"off," kihyun whispers, pulling at the bottom of minhyuk's top. "now."

minhyuk unwinds his arms and leans back, letting kihyun pull his shirt over his head. kihyun lays his hands on minhyuk's chest, the heat of his bare skin radiating into his palms, before running them down his torso and back to their temporary home.

"get up," he orders, pushing gently at minhyuk's hips. "bedroom."

minhyuk backs off kihyun's lap, holding his hands out to help kihyun up. kihyun stands and pulls his own shirt over his head, tossing it onto the sofa with minhyuk's before taking his hand and leading him down the hall.

~

later, minhyuk is curled up against him like a happy cat with kihyun absentmindedly tracing patterns on his back.

"that was a really nice blowjob from someone who hasn't dated a guy in five years," minhyuk mumbles sleepily.

kihyun hums, rolling onto his side. "i didn't even use the internet."

"i'm proud of you, babe," minhyuk tells him, then lifts his head to kiss kihyun's nose. "i'm also starving and need coffee."

"it's almost eight o'clock, min."

"yeah, but you said you'd help me study. i need to defeat the after-orgasm sleepiness somehow."

kihyun sighs, extricating his arm from under minhyuk and getting out of bed. he pads to his dresser, ignoring the whistle minhyuk shoots in his direction, and pulls out a pair of sweatpants for himself. he steps into them, then grabs another pair and tosses them on the bed. "those should be long enough for you. i'll make coffee. there are hoodies in the closet if you want one," he says.

minhyuk beams at him, all sleepiness seemingly gone. "boyfriend hoodies, boyfriend hoodies, boyfriend hoodies!" he chants excitedly.

kihyun climbs back onto the bed, hovering over him, and kisses him quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway i couldn't let them live without having The Talk and then minhyuk decided to be horny and idk this crawled in my brain right after i posted kismet ch 5 and demanded to be written. i've never written smutty things and tbh i just got tired of doing it or they probably would've properly banged but oh well. my primary goal if i added another chapter was always for it to be their conversation, and i think they did that well enough, minhyuk just decided to make life interesting.
> 
> thanks for reading etc i'm tired and this is not up to my own standards but it's whatever. i hope it was decent. [twt](http://twitter.com/fromzerohs).
> 
> ps pretend i didn't forget kihyun has a dog thanks alkdjfalkdf DOWNSIDE OF FUCKING WITH THE TIMELINE AND NOT TAKING NOTES. it's fine she's just sleeping in her crate somewhere while they're being nasty.


End file.
